Sueños de una noche de verano Armin x Lectora
by Renn.crown
Summary: Un amor de verano, que con suerte será predestinado. Armin x Lectora Modern AU , Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Tu nombre es ... **

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus sensuales personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama-sama, yo sólo disfruto escribir pervertidamente acerca de ellos.

(t-n) - Tu nombre.  
(t-a) - Tu apellido.  
" " - Pensamiento.

* * *

Con puntualidad innecesaria la alarma suena a primera hora. Tallaste tus ojos y con pereza te levantas, te dirigiste al baño a asearte tu largo cabello está hecho un desastre, deberías cortarlo, bueno no estabas segura, así te gusta. Después de una eternidad y de los regaños de tu mejor amiga Sasha entras a tu salón de clases.

El tiempo pasa despacio como suele ser en el último día de clases, extrañarás este lugar ¡Ja! Una escuela exclusiva de chicas no puede ser echada de menos.

Los profesores y las compañeras reparten palabras de despedida, te sentías un poco celosa, crees que nadie te va a extrañar a ti.

Recoges tus cosas para ir a tu casillero, un pequeño volante cae de entre tus cuadernos, lo habías olvidado. Las chicas están organizando una salida de despedida hacia una playa exclusiva, aunque no tienes idea de como le hicieron para conseguir algo así, no es que te importe, igual no tienes interés en esas cosas.

Al fin el timbre que da por terminada la jornada escolar se hace presente así que te dispones a recoger las cosas de tu cuarto para ir a tu casa y nunca volver a ese sitio cuando Sasha entra agitando su mano con un par de boletos.

-¡ (t/n) ! ¿Qué crees? - Tan entusiasmada como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Sasha?- sigues haciendo las maletas.  
\- ¡Conseguí boletos para ir con las chicas!  
\- Ay no- Respondes sin ganas cerrando tus gordas maletas.  
\- ¡Sí! ¿No te emociona? Conoceremos chicos guapos y ... ¿Dijiste que no? Creí que ... -Su labio inferior está temblando ¡Estaba a punto de sollozar! - Eh ... - corres hacia donde ella está y tomas los boletos en las manos. - ¡Iremos de vacaciones! - Trataste sonar animada y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

¿En que diablos te has metido? Ya no puedes decir que no.

Es viernes por la tarde y salen de viaje hasta el lunes por la mañana, tienes el fin de semana para 'prepararte'.

No tiene caso que regreses a casa para después volver al colegio ya que de ahí partirían, Sasha dice que puedes quedarte con ella al fin y al cabo su casa queda cerca a diferencia de la tuya.

Se encontraban en su cuarto y era sábado por la noche, quedaron de ir mañana al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que faltan. De verdad no te causa gracia, preferirías quedarte en tu casa viendo las cosas para la universidad o algo así pero Sasha dice que debes distraerte, que según cambiar de entorno en ocasiones es bueno, opinas que más bien lo hace porque tiene grandes expectativas en la comida y en los chicos "guapos". La noche se adentra y no puedes dormir de tan sólo pensar en que cosas encontrarán. No supiste cuando te venció el sueño.

Te toman por los hombros y te agitan con brusquedad.

\- ¡Vamos (t/n) es hora de levantarse hoy hay mucho por hacer!

Domingo por la mañana y tu amiga tiene energía de más de la cuenta. Te pones unos shorts, una blusa de tirantes y sandalias, el calor a estas alturas del año es infernal.

Salían de su casa pasado el mediodía, perdieron un tiempo valioso porque ella tarda mucho en desayunar es una glotona de primera, la razón por la cual se mantiene en forma supones que es por las actividades escolares, ella era la capitana del club de tiro con flecha y arco, su puntería es de miedo. Es una lástima que haya tenido que dejarlo.

* * *

¡Han recorrido todas las tiendas y no encuentras algún jodido bañador que te guste! Empiezas a desesperarte en parte porque tu amiga ha conseguido algunos bikinis muy lindos, pero ese no es tu estilo, no te gusta andar muy al descubierto.

Resignada regresan a su casa, ¿Tendrás que entrar al agua con ropa? Sólo tienes mañana para conseguir algo...

*Lunes por la mañana*

Alguien brinca en la cama...

\- ¡(t/n)! ¡(t/n)! ¡Es hora de pararse! ¡Es hoy! - ¿Eh? - Bostezas y te sientas al borde de la cama, tomas el celular y ves la hora - Sasha, son las 5:00 am - te intentas acostar de nuevo pero ella te jaló.  
\- ¡Es hoy! ¡Debemos tomar nuestras cosas!  
\- ¿Hoy?- ¿Está queriendo jugar con tu mente?  
\- Si nos tardamos nos dejaran las chicas - Te da una mirada confundida mientras ladea su cabeza.

Tardas un minuto en reaccionar ... Volteas a ver tu celular de nuevo deseando estar todavía dormida.

"Lunes. 5:07 am. "

¡Que te maten! ¡Alguien se robó tu día domingo! Das un brinco para salir de una vez por todas de la cama.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir ya! - Te pones histérica y comienzas a hurgar en tu maleta para llevar ropa decente.

Buscando encuentras tu viejo bañador de las clases de natación ¿Realmente estás tan desesperada como para pensar en llevar ropa escolar a un viaje de pura 'diversión'? Sí, lo estás porque peor es nada.

Llegan al filo de la hora con las demás chicas por causa de Sasha y su desayuno y abordan el avión.

En unas cuantas horas se encuentran en su destino, estaban en el aeropuerto esperando por el equipaje, una vez que lo recibieron se registran en un pequeño hotel y cuando te destinabas a descansar y a desempacar tus ojos se posan en algo aterrador.

"Armin Arlert"

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡  
Díganme que están jugando y mi maleta no fue cambiada! "pensaste" .


	2. Chapter 2

"Armin Arlert"

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Díganme que están jugando y mi maleta no fue cambiada!" pensaste. Abriste rápidamente el equipaje y para tu muy mala suerte era verdad. Pantaloncillos, camisetas, rastrillos ... Boxers de lycra . Normalmente te sonrojarías pero estabas molesta; Amontonas toda la ropa de vuelta en su lugar de origen y sales de la habitación aventando maldiciones por todos lados.

\- ¡(T/n)! - Grita Sasha desde el umbral de la puerta y corre para alcanzarte - ¿A dónde vas?  
\- ¡A devolver esto! -señalas lo que llevas en la mano.

Caminaron de vuelta a la recepción del aeropuerto y le cuentas lo sucedido. Una vez llegan pides de mala gana una explicación.

\- Srita (t/a) lamentamos mucho la confusión, el Sr. Arlert ha notificado que él recibió por error su equipaje y lo ha devuelto. - Te explican.

Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que creíste. Te hicieron firmar unos documentos y te entregaron tus cosas.

\- Listo Sasha, vámonos. - Volteas a buscar a la chica.

No sabes por qué, pero no te sorprendes al ver que ella plática alegremente con un chico bajito de estatura. ¿Chicos guapos, eh? Es rápida.

No quieres interrumpir así que te vas a la habitación. Te recuestas en la cama hasta que tocan la puerta, así que con toda la pereza que puede haber en ti te levantas a abrir.

\- (T/n) saldremos en un rato, por favor avisa a Sasha - dice Christa sonriente juntando sus manos.  
\- Oh claro. - Le devuelves la sonrisa y la chica rubia se va.

Abres la maleta antes de que algo malo suceda y notas que la ropa está mejor ordenada de lo que la habías sonrojo se forma en tu cara al pensar en la posibilidad de que fue el chico quien acomodó todas las cosas. Es vergonzoso pero te deshaces de esa idea al creer inocentemente que tu lo hubieras hecho mejor sí no se te hubiera pérdido un día entero.

Con tanto ya no supiste donde quedó el bañador que trajiste con tanto esfuerzo y resignación. Es una señal que no debes entrar al agua, no te importa mucho, en primer lugar no querías ir y aunque no fuese así no tenías que ponerte.

Te arreglas un poco en ese momento, por todo el calor que hace recoges tu cabello en una coleta y te pones ropa cómoda. Tocan de nuevo a la puerta, Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Mina, Christa ... hasta Hanji-sensei que tuvo que acompañarlas para "cuidarlas", conociéndo a Sasha ya ha de andar besuqueándose con el chico pelón de hace rato, ella puede cuidarse sola así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sugieres a las chicas que se adelanten y dejas una nota en la cama para que cuando tu amiga regrese sepa donde buscar.

"Buscános en la orilla de la playa frente al hotel. No te tardes porque seguramente me acabaré toda la comida por ti."

Sabes que sin motivación no irá pronto.

Llegan a la parte delantera del lugar en el que se hospedan y las chicas con la sensei corren al agua, excepto Annie y Mikasa que deciden postrarse debajo de una pequeña sombrilla y observan como Ymir sujeta a Christa para alejarla de la vista de los morbosos ¿chicos? ¿No se supone que es un lugar "exclusivo"? Espera... ¿Sasha? Tu amiga castaña va junto al grupo de chicos.

Annie voltea a ver mientras Sasha hace gestos con las manos y grita algo que no entiendes, la rubia levanta una ceja y murmura.

\- Así que son ellos. - voltea ignorando.  
\- ¿Ellos qué? - te estás perdiendo de algo, algo importante.  
\- El montón de chicos con los cuales reservamos este lugar, era la unica forma - Respondió Mikasa.

Sasha corre hacia ti, algo trae en sus manos y no tienes un buen presentimiento.

\- ¡(T/n)! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - Huele a alcohol.  
\- ¿Qué tomaste?- Cubres tu nariz con la mano exagerando un poco.  
\- No te fijes en detalles - Guiña un ojo.

No alcanzas a ver que es lo que trae en la mano, más alcohol crees, te toma por la muñeca y te lleva a rastras con ella.

\- No me lo vas a creer, pero a uno de los amigos de Connie también le cambiaron el equipaje. - Esta mujer ya está delirando.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué me importaría? - Gruñes al ver que ella no parece escuchar, como siempre.  
\- ¡Por qué tal vez puede ser tu amor predestinado de verano! - Comprobado, se volvió loca.  
\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué cosas dices? - te zafas de su atadura para así caminar tranquilamente a su lado.  
\- Es rubio, como te gustan -  
Te quedas congelada ante su comentario, ciertamente tienes una afición obsesiva con los chicos rubios porque tienen un "atractivo especial".

\- No sé de que me estás hablando - te pones un poco nerviosa y ella lo nota - De todas maneras ¿Quién es Connie? - esperas poder desviar el tema y parece funcionar.  
\- ¡Ah! Es un chico que conocí cuando te acompañé a ver lo de tus cosas.

¿Acompañar? Te dejó ahí sola y abandonada por ir a hacer nuevas "amistades."

\- ¡ CUIDADO ! -

Pasan corriendo junto a ustedes un par de chicos altos, un rubio y un trigueño. ¿Será él el chico del que habla Sasha? ¡No! No es tu tipo, te quedas en ese lugar analizando al susodicho, un chico alto, musculoso... No, gracias. No quieres estar ahí, estás aburrida y hace calor.

Te está dando hambre, así que regresas a donde están las demás y Hanji-sensei plática abiertamente con un hombre de cabello negro y sienes rapadas, Sasha come con el pelón de hace rato y con un par de chicos más.

Justo cuando te estabas acercando a ellos tropiezas con un cobrizo castaño alto que no se fijó, chocó contigo y te tiró.

\- ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! - Encima de todo se pone a gritarte.  
\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa cara de caballo! -Respondes estando aún tirada.  
\- ¿Ah? - Torció la cara y se veía todavía más gracioso.  
\- Lo que oíste - Dices de mala gana.  
\- Fue una accidente, disculpa por favor. - Dijo una suave voz mientras su dueño te extiende la mano para ayudarte a levantar. Es cálida.  
\- Es un idiota - Dijo otro chico de piel bronceada y ojos verdosos.  
\- ¡Eren! ¡Maldito! - Gritó otra vez el de la cara de caballo.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - se dirigió de nuevo el rubio a ti.  
\- S-si, gracias... - Te pones erviosa "este si es mi tipo" ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando?!  
\- ...Mi nombre es Armin. - Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
\- ¿Qué? - ¿Será él? - ¿Tu nombre es... Armin Arlert? - Esto es demasiado.  
\- Sí - te miró él, un poco dudoso pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Yo soy (T/n)(T/a) - dices casi gritando. ¡Esto debe ser un regalo de dios!

¿"Amor predestinado de verano"? No suena tan mal... Nada mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomaste su mano para levantarte, el chico caballo y el bronceado sexy están peleando sobre la arena, no es tan mala vista. Armin sigue sujetándote por la mano y te mira con atención.

\- ¿(T/n) (T/a) ? - Abre bien esos grandes ojos azules.  
\- Sí. - Su cabello pálido es lindo, quisieras enrollarlo entre tus dedos.  
\- ¿Entonces tú recibiste mi maleta? - aplica un poco más de fuerza en su amarre - Y tu la mía, así es... - Respondes un poco incrédula.  
\- Tsk... Malditos mocosos. - El hombre que estaba con Hanji-sensei se acerca al par que forcejeaba sobre la Arena y los separa para después patearlos. El rubio te suelta para ir a ayudar a su amigo. - Disculpa (T/n), debo irme, nos veremos pronto - Dice alejándose y se despide agitando su mano.

"(T/n)" Su voz resuena en tu cabeza como si se tratara de alguna promesa de reunión. Prácticamente eso era.

\- ¿Qué opinas de él? - Sasha te toma por los hombros.  
\- Es lindo- Sinceramente estás pensando en voz alta.  
\- Te dije que era tu tipo, me lo agradeces después. Los veremos en la noche es tu oportunidad para acercarte. - Sonríe con manía. - No lo sé, decir que es lindo es algo, pero pensar en acercarme a él ya es demasiado.  
\- Vamos amiga, después de esto nunca se volverán a ver.

¿Dónde quedó lo de amor predestinado?

*xx*

Se encontraban alrededor de una fogata con los chicos que por cierto son agradables, excepto Jean caballo, él te cae mal.

Sasha está tranquilamente tomando una cerveza ríendo con Connie, Annie conversa con Berthold y Reiner, Jean y Marco están buscando historias tenebrosas en internet desde sus celulares y Mikasa intenta entablar plática con Eren pero él no presta mucha atención lo que te recuerda que no has visto a Armin.

Mina llega con Christa e Ymir, tampoco has visto a Hanji-sensei. Comienzan a contar historias de terror y todo iba bien hasta que Sasha suelta un grito que te hace brincar haciendo que derrames la bebida sobre tus piernas y parte de tu blusa.

\- (T/n) ¡Disculpa! Te acompaño a cambiarte - Murmuró avergonzada.  
\- No te apures, mejor voy sola - Ella está romanceando con Connie y si te acompaña vas a terminar golpeandola. Armin se levanta de su lugar y te extiende un delgado sueter que llevaba puesto, no supiste en que momento llegó. Todos se les quedan viendo y un color rojizo se forma en las mejillas de ambos.

\- Gracias - Expresaste al mismo tiempo que él te colocó la prenda haciendote notar la suave fragancia que emanaba.  
\- N-no es nada - Responde y se para junto a ti.

\- ¡Ya bésense! - Mina está bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Si! - Exclama Christa mientras Ymir la abraza.

Los demás los alentan y no sería mala idea, pero no así.

\- P-puede llegar Hanji-sensei y estaremos en problemas- Intentas salvarlos.  
\- Hanji-san se encuentra con Levi, tal parece que alguna vez ellos fueron compañeros de trabajo así que no hay problema porque fueron a tomar a algún bar - explica Reiner. - Hey, te enseñaré como se hace -Dice Ymir desde su lugar para besar a su amiga.

¡¿Eh?! De pronto las 2 chicas se besan con pasión. Te detienes a analizar el entorno y TODOS miran boquiabiertos tal escena, ese acto está levantando los ánimos; el chico pecoso se aleja con el caballo, Reiner y Bertholdt de igual forma se acercan a la orilla de la playa tomados de las manos, Sasha se encuentra a horcajadas sobre Connie ¿Qué está pasando? Alguien te empuja por la espalda provocando que caigas sobre los brazos de Armin, lo miras y se encuentra sonrojado, sonriendo.

En este momento parece que todo va en cámara lenta, él te sostiene en lo que puedes reponerte, está demasiado cerca, tanto que crees que puedes tocarlo, su respiración roza con la tuya la cual es pesada a diferencia de la suya que es ligera.

Sus labios se juntan, sus ojos se entrecierran y un rubor se hace presente en tu rostro; Coloca sus manos sonre tu cintura, te acerca a su cuerpo y tus látidos se aceleran. Abres la boca y él introduce su lengua en ella.

Despacio la acaricias con la tuya para después succionarla un poco, sus labios bailan al compás de los tuyos intentando seguir el ritmo a pesar de que parece querer ir más rápido; con las manos te aferras a su cuello acercando así más sus cuerpos, tu ropa sigue un poco húmeda así que la suya se húmedece también.

Te da la impresión de que la parte baja de su cadera se endurece, cosa que no te incómoda aunque él te suelta. El flash de alguna cámara fotográfica alumbra sus caras en el momento en el que él da un beso a tu frente y se separa cuando Connie lo jala por la muñeca.

\- ¿Uh? - Sigues aturdida por el beso. Al parecer todos los observaban.  
\- ¡(T/n)! - Expresa Sasha una mirada de complicidad.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Dices sin prestar atención a las miradas.

Te jala a donde nadie pueda oirlas y los demás siguen en sus asuntos.

\- Cambia de cuarto con Connie esta noche - Junta sus manos y sus ojos brillan.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! - Abres un poco más tus ojos levantando una ceja.  
\- ¿Si? Lo que pasa es que queremos... - cubres su boca con tu mano, no quieres escuchar lo que crees que iba a decir.  
\- Bien, con la condición de que seas tú la que vaya al cuarto de él.

Ella te mira contenta, se lanza a abrazarte. La razón por la cual no quieres ir, es porque la conoces bien y no tienes ganas de dejar tu cama disponible para esos fines.

"Pobre del chico que comparte la habitación con Connie" pensaste divertida.

*xx*

Colocas una media en la abertura del piso y la puerta 20 minutos después de la supervisión nocturna de Hanji-sensei como pidió Sasha y dejas la tenue luz de la lámpara encendida, esa sería la señal para hacer notar que esa es la habitación a intercambiar, aunque piensas que era más fácil sólo decir el número del cuarto y ya.

Tocan 3 veces a la puerta como tu amiga explicó que harían. Apagas la luz y abres.

\- Pasa- Dices susurrando dando paso al chico.  
\- Gracias - Se adentra en el cuarto y te pones nerviosa al reconocer la voz.

No sabes como reaccionar con lo de hace ya un rato. A causa de la media mal acomodada que se enredó en sus pies tropieza soltando las almohadas que lleva en sus manos. Se levanta de inmediato mientras te encargas de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Se formó un ambiente incómodo seguido de silencio hasta que él habló:

\- N-no sabía que debía venir a tu habitación - Revolvió las sábanas de la cama y se acomodó en ella.  
\- Emmn... Si - Respondiste acercándote a la tuya.  
\- Ya veo, buenas noches -

¿Eso es todo? Te sentiste mal al ver su reacción con aires cortantes ¿Qué le pasa? Te sientes decepcionada porque sinceramente esperabas mínimo unos besos del chico. Después de todo es a Armin a quien tienes ahí y con lo de hace rato ... Bueno, querías terminar ese beso que se quedó a la mitad.

Sacudiste tu cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no te llevarán a ningún lado, te sientas en el borde de tu cama y te paras de inmediato al sentir algo caliente pellizcó tu trasero.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Gritas ligeramente al darte cuenta que Armin estaba dentro tu cama y te sentaste en su mano.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? - Pregunta con un toque de inocencia en su voz.  
\- ¿Tú eres el que pellizca mi trasero y pregunta? - Réplicas molesta, no por el acto sino por la actitud, aunque debes admitir que una parte de ti anhelaba que lo volviera a hacer.

Tenías la intención era alejarte un poco, pero él te jala de la mano haciéndote caer sobre su pecho, te toma por la cadera mientras empieza a morder tu cuello.

Metes las manos debajo de su camiseta y él te despoja del sueter que horas atrás te dió, mete su mano entre tu cabello y bruscamente comienza a besarte.

\- A-ahh... (t/n) - suspira al sentir como muerdes su labio inferior. 


	4. Chapter 4

\- A- agh (T/n) - suspira al sentir como muerdes su labio inferior. Soltaste una ligera risa con malicia, lo despojaste de su camiseta y él acarició tu espalda por debajo de la ropa hasta que te separaste de sus labios, tus piernas estaban alrededor de su cadera; quitaste tu blusa, él se sentó y acomodó tus pies por detrás de su espalda así que tus piernas lo rodeaban.

\- A- Armin - lograste gruñir mientras dejabas rastros de besos por todo su rostro.

El rubio colocó sus manos en tu cadera para ayudar a moverte despacio sobre su pelvis, podías sentir el calor proveniente de su entrepierna que comenzaba a reaccionar.

Su respiración jadeante era entrecortada mientras la tuya rozaba suavemente con su cuello, el cual podías sentir erizarse al tacto. Tenías la impresión de que él en cualquier momento sentiría como poco a poco tu cuerpo se estremecía con tan sólo tenerlo cerca, tu sentido común estaba desapareciendo ¿Y cómo no? Su espalda delineada era presa de tus manos que divagaban y recorrían cada parte de ella, nadie en ese momento... nada interferiría porque él era tuyo, sólo para ti.

Una de sus manos se desvió hasta la copa de tu sostén para bajarlo un poco así dejando al descubierto tu pezón , apoyó tu cuerpo hacia atrás con el suyo dejándote abajo de él. Su mano sostenía fuerte tu pecho y sus dedos comenzaban a frotar delicadamente la protuberancia que poco a poco sentías endurecer, tu cuerpo temblaba y comenzabas a sudar.

\- Aagh - Soltaste con la voz temblorosa.  
\- Shh, pueden oirnos. - Dicho eso comenzó a lamer tus labios con la punta de su lengua hasta que pudiste atraparla con tu boca y diste inicio a un beso apasionado que les impedía respirar con facilidad.

Te estabas desesperando y sentías como se iba humedeciendo la delgada tela de la ropa interior que creías que se estaba volviendo molesta.

Tus manos algo torpes y temblorosas se acercaron al nacimiento de su pantalón buscando liberar su hinchada erección, tenías curiosidad de ver su cuerpo, querías saber como era ... Justo después de lograr desabrochar el botón que no cedía, puso sus labios en donde estaban concentrados sus dedos.

Pasó la lengua humedeciendo el botón hinchado, comenzó a succionar desesperado y tomaste su cabeza al sentir la brusquedad, después de eso recogiste su cabello con las manos.

Se separó, se levantó un poco y te lanzó una mirada, estaba sonrojado, la luz que traspasaba las cortinas alumbraba esos ojos azules que tanto te encantaron, esos ojos que se encontraban ensombresidos por el deseo.

Un deseo que había sido despertado por ti, esa mirada, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración agitada ... La escena que se estaba presentando ante ti quedaría grabada en lo más profundo de tú cerebro, de tú memoria por el resto de tu vida.

Bajó su rostro nuevamente para recorrer con los labios cada parte de tu pecho, bajó por tu torso mientras que sus manos se concentraban en bajar la ropa que aún se encontraba aferrada a tu cuerpo, quedaste en ropa interior.

Su rostro se unió a tu cuello e iba dejando un rastro de pequeñas mordidas, tus manos rodearon su espalda y él se enderezó un poco llevándote consigo, una de sus manos te sostuvo por la espalda y desabrochó la prenda que se encontraba en tu pecho. Te acomodó para que quedaras boca abajo, colocaste una de las almohadas para que la pudieras abrazar por debajo de ti.

Dejó caer el peso de su abdomen en ti espalda y sus manos viajaron a los costados de tu cadera rozando los muslos pero no sin antes bajar por completo sus propios pantalones.

\- ¿A - Armin? - susurraste nerviosa.  
\- Tranquila, no lo haré - Dijo suavemente soltando un tierno beso en tu nuca.

Habiendo dicho eso acercó su pelvis a tu trasero, lo único que los separaba era la ropa interior. Está bien, eso creías.

Levantó tus caderas y se hincó detrás de ellas para comenzar a ejercer presión, sensaciones eléctricas recorrían todo tu cuerpo, cerraste los ojos concentrando la conciencia en su vaivén.

Para tu sorpresa se detuvó, levántaste el torso de la almohada y él aprovechó para voltearte, se acomodó entre tus piernas mientras aplicaba presión sobre tú entrada.

Levantó tus piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros y se acercó a tus labios para morderlos fuerte. Sentías como su miembro palpitaba sobre de ti.

Tus manos apretaban las sábanas y él tomó tus dedos entre los suyos, recargó su frente en la tuya y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡(t/n)! V-voy a ... - presionaste sus labios con los tuyos.  
\- Ha-Hazlo A-Armin - balbuceaste con esfuerzo.

Puso su mano en su entrepierna y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo, lo abrazaste y notaste su cuerpo estremecer. Un fluido espeso y caliente fue regado por tu vientre.

Alcanzaste a ver al chico de ojos azules, su cara estaba agachada y estaba roja, mordía su labio inferior que claramente estaba temblando. Gotas de sudor corrían desenfrenadas por su pecho hasta caían en ti para así perderse, alzaste ls mano para ponerla en su mejilla, su respiración pesada se iba calmando lentamente hasta que se regularizó por completo.

Se desplomó sobre ti ensuciandose también, su rostro yacía en tu pecho húmedecido. Lentamente volteó a verte apenado.

\- Disculpa, no te has corrido tu.  
\- Es-está bien, será después - ofreciste la mejor sonrisa que tenías en ese momento.  
\- ¡¿Después?! - El pequeño rubio te miró fijamente.  



	5. Chapter 5

\- No te preocupes, será después - Ofreciste la mejor sonrisa que tenías en ese momento. - ¿Después? - te miró fijamente.

No pudiste descifrar su expresión. Apenas y podías recapacitar de lo que dijiste, llevaste tu mano al rostro para poder darte apoyo moral. Metiste la pata porque lo que acababa de pasar nos los hacía absolutamente nada, apesar de que estabas consciente de eso y no querías ilusionarte te estabas sugestionando con esa idea. Querías estar al lado de Armin, te sentías atraía, ese sentimiento no tenía cimiento alguno ya que apenas lo conocías ... "Amor de verano" ¡Maldita Sasha! Fue ella quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza y ahora por su culpa te encontrabas ahogándote en lo que usualmente considerabas 'un vaso de agua'.

\- Yo emn.. - No tenías palabras, no querías terminar de echarlo todo a perder.  
\- Tomemos un baño ¿Sí? - Se levantó de ti y se dirigió a la ducha.

No dijiste palabra alguna, un sentimiento de tristeza te invadió apenas pasaba la media noche y él se iría de vuelta a su cuarto hasta las 5:00 am, poco antes de la supervisión mañanera de Hanji-sensei.

Te quedaste recostada en la misma posición, estabas sudada, pegajosa y mojada de verdad necesitabas un baño así que esperaste hasta que el blondo salió.

Te quedaste en shock al verlo con una toalla enredada en la cadera, las gotas de agua descendían por todo su torso desnudo mientras que secaba el cabello con otra, el espejo quedaba justo adelante de tu cama y la luz del baño el cual se encontraba a un lado te ofrecía una tenue iluminación sobre el chico.

Te sentaste en la orilla de tu cama y te sostuviste con las manos en el colchón, agachaste tu cabeza y columpiaste levemente los pies. La cama se hundió junto a ti y el rubio te rodeó por los hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó aprensivo.  
\- Sí - Dijiste sin ganas.  
\- Me quedé esperándote. - Dijo en un suspiro.  
\- ¿Ah? - Volteaste a verlo, separándote un poco de él.  
\- Te dije que debíamos ducharnos, juntos, ¿no? - Sonrió y tomó tu cara del mentón para que lo voltearas a ver - ve y aquí te espero.  
\- Es-está bien. - Obedeciste sin rechistar.

Tomaste ropa limpia e hiciste lo que él dijó, no te tomaste la molestia de cubrirte porque ya no te importaba que pudiera verte semi desnuda.

La ducha fue rápida, te vestiste y cuando saliste te miraste en el espejo, pudiste ver todo tu cuello marcado mientras lo recorrías con las puntas de los dedos. Eran mordeduras y uno que otro moretón, sonreíste al recordar la razón hasta que unos brazos te rodearon por atrás.

\- Disculpa si hice algo que te dañara- Susurró en tu oido poniendo su mano sobre la tuya para asi seguir delineando esas marcas enrojecidas. - Tienes una piel preciosa.  
\- No hiciste nada malo - Te aferraste a sus brazos que te estrechaban con fuerza.  
\- Será mejor dormir ya.  
\- Sí - Diste un beso a su mejilla y diste la media vuelta.

Te estabas adentrando en la cama de Sasha, él te lanzó una mirada, te miraba atento y se sentó en la tuya.

\- ¿Quieres dormir sola? - Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.  
\- Mm.. - No comprendiste la razón de su pregunta.

Se levantó y caminó a donde estabas, se agachó y te cargó, una de sus manos estaba en tu espalda y la otra por debajo de tus piernas. Te agarraste de su cuello.

\- No te dejaré hacerlo - Besó tu frente.

Te acomodó de vuelta en tu cama la cual estaba hecha un desastre, te divertía observarlo extender las sábanas contigo ahí acostada, creías que era tierno y pensabas en él haciendo eso por ti todas las noches, creías que siempre te iba a dar ese cálido beso lleno de ternura para después recostarse junto a ti a pesar de estar con plena conciencia de que eso era pasajero ¿Por qué pensabas cosas así?

Al fin se acomodó al lado tuyo y te abrazó, su mano acariciaba tu cabello pues su brazo estaba debajo de tu cabeza y la otra mano rozaba tu hombro. Así permaneciste hasta que caíste dormida, escuchabas entre sueños los latidos de su corazón.

Un pensamiento confuso invadió tu cabeza... Te estabas enamorando.

Al sentir que te movían por la espalda despertaste "Armin" con torpeza y medio adormilada palpaste la cama para tocarlo pero estaba vacía a excepción de ti.

\- (T/n) es hora de pararse - Decían con insistencia.  
\- - ¿Mm? - apenas y podías abrir los ojos.  
\- ¿Sigues dormida? Nos dejaran sin desayuno.

Sasha te hablaba sin gritar, sin entusiasmo, estaba apagada por completo ¿Qué pasó? Ella no suele ser así, aunque al oirla pedir comida no debe ser grave.

Te paraste con cautela, estabas adolorida y tenías sueño. En el pequeño mueble en el que estaba la lámpara junto a tu cama sobresalía un pequeño papel, era una nota.

" Gracias por anoche, no quise despertarte así que intenté no hacerte ruido ni moverte. Ojalá hayas descansado como se debe, desayunas bien ¿Si? Estaré cerca de la orilla de la playa con los chicos en la noche ¿Puedes venir? Quisiera hablar contigo.

~Armin. "

No tenías idea de que es lo que quería,esperabas que fuera algo bueno, y si no lo era al menos que no fuera cruel. Sasha estaba detrás de ti leyendo la nota contigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te agradece? -Dijo casi gritando, al menos ya sabías que ella no tenía nada, probablemente sólo estaba desvelada.  
\- N-no es lo que piensas - Apareció una sensación de nervios.  
\- No estoy pensando nada, pero te acabas de delatar. Cuentame. - Te miró fijamente de arriba a abajo - ¡(T/N) (T/E) ! ¿Lo que tienes en el cuello son mordidas?

¡Mierda! ¡No te dejará en paz hasta que le cuentes!

Sin más opción y resignada le contaste sin entrar en detalles, ella te veía satisfecha a pesar de que no te quiso contar lo que ella hizo anoche aunque a decir verdad no era necesario, con ver lo cansada y sensible que estaba era fácil suponerlo.

Te encontrabas desayunando tranquilente hasta que un pequeño sonido se emitió de tu celular, recibiste un texto.

"No se te olvide por favor, en verdad quiero verte."

Lo leíste un poco confundida, estaba marcado como un número desconocido hasta que entró otro...

" Te ves encantadora cuando pones esa cara de desconcierto, voltea."

Buscaste con la mirada hasta que encontraste en una mesa del rincón a Armin, estaba ahí con Eren haciéndote señas con los labios ¿Qué dice? Tu celular sonó de nuevo.

"Te lo pregunto al rato."

¡¿QUÉ?! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Te lo pregunto al rato."

¡¿Qué?! Comenzaste a sentir un nudo en el estomágo "¿Será lo que estoy pensando?"

\- ¿(T/n)? - Sasha pasaba la palma de su mano frente a tu cara intentando hacerte reaccionar.  
\- ¡¿Ah?! - gritaste al poder descifrar lo que sus labios decían.

"Sal-ga-mos" La imagen del chico moviendo sus labios pronunciando eso se te vino a la mente. Tus ojos se iluminaron y Sasha quien estaba siendo ignorada por ti, estiró sus brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla

\- Últimamente... Gritas por todo, andas muy nerviosa ¿No crees? - Levantó una ceja.  
\- N-no s-sé d-de q-que estás hablando - Tu cara se cubría de una variada gama de rojos.  
\- ¿No me vas a decir? - Apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa.  
-¡No hay nada que contar! - Exclámaste y saliste corriendo de ahí. Todas las miradas se posaron en ustedes, Eren y Armin miraban la escena atentos. Te sentías como una tonta, realmente estabas exaltada sin saber el por qué.

No le podías contar nada a tu amiga porque sabías que lo iba a andar diciendo a todas por ahí, pero ese no era el problema, lo que pasa es que no estabas segura de si realmente era eso lo que el rubio buscaba decirte. Estabas exagerando, sólo se trata de un chico, no era para ponerse así. Regresaste a tu habitación después de dar un pequeño paseo por el muelle que se encontraba a los alrededores, era un sitio muy lindo, agradable y la gente era hospitalaria, compraste un montón de recuerdos pues querías preservar algún objeto de valor aunque no se te ocurrió algo mejor que un porta retratos.

Abriste la puerta y ahí estaba ella, recargada en el tocador frente al espejo y sus brazos estaban cruzados, te miraba con atención, cosa rara en su persona, ella no se concentraba nunca en nada.

\- Sasha yo... - La castaña se abalanzó sobre ti.  
\- ¡No hables! ¡No quiero que estemos enojadas! - Decía mientras utilizaba su tono dramático.

Sacaste de tu bolsa un par de panecillos al vapor y ofreciste uno a ella.

\- Sasha quería preguntarte.. - Ella sacaba su pan de la envoltura de celofán.  
\- Dime - Metía un pedazo de éste en su boca.  
\- ¿Cómo consiguió Armin mi número? - Murmuraste intentando sonar tranquila.  
\- ¡Aah! Cofcofcofcof - Se estaba atragantando.  
\- Sasha... ¿No me habrás cambiado por comida? -Ella realmente era capaz de hacerlo.  
\- N-no y-yo n-no podría - Se delató sola.

*Flashback*

\- Armin, esta noche cambiaré de cuarto con (T/n) ¿Está bien? - Dijo Connie cuando jaló al chico separándolo de ti.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con la inocencia habitual.  
\- Esque ... Quiero pasarlo con Sasha - Un sonrojo se mostró en su cara.  
\- Está bien pero ¿Tienes su número? - Estaba interesado, sonriente como siempre.  
\- Puedo sacarlo del celular de Sasha, eso no es problema- Dijo enorgullecido de poder revisar el teléfono de la castaña - Sólo necesito que le des un par de panes.  
\- ¿Panes? - el rubio ladeó su cabeza.  
*Fin flash back*

\- Creo que ya no importa - agachaste tu mirada y un tenue tono rosado se posaba en tus mejillas.  
*xx*

Esa noche se celebraba un festival y había un pequeño parque de diversiones cerca, así que con los chicos decidieron ir. Había puestos de comida hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Armin tenía sus manos en la espalda, se acercó a ti y extendió sus brazos, te ofrecía un ramo de flores, tus preferidas.

Sólo pudiste agradecer sonriendo mientras él se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Eren y Sasha se veían entre sí con lo que se puede llamar complicidad.

Comenzaron a recorrer los puestos, todos opinaban de a donde deberían ir primero hasta que Sasha dijo que después de cenar debían entrar a una casa de espejos por petición de Mikasa, era una buena opción, nunca entraste a una y tenías curiosidad por como las muestran en las películas.

Entraron, el sitio después de todo era un laberinto y aunque poseías un buen sentido de orientación te perdiste con facilidad, lo peor del caso es que con tanta emoción también te alejaste de Armin sin querer.

Estabas sola, no veías ni a Annie, ni a Mina, ni a Sasha ... No podías ver a nadie, sólo estabas ahí con tus multiples reflejos, y así fue por los siguientes 30 minutos hasta que iniciaste tu búsqueda por la salida, estando ahí sola y de pie no conseguirías nada.

\- ¿Dónde estará? - Preguntaste para ti misma.  
\- ¿Dónde estará qué? - Esa voz le pertenecía al blondo.  
\- ¿Dónde estás? - Volteaste tratando de encontrar el lugar del que provenía su voz.

Sin darte cuenta habías llegado al cuarto central, donde los espejos eran un poco más grandes y con formas ligeramente irregulares.

Todos los espejos fueron dotados del reflejo del chico, ¿Estaba enfrente de ti? ¿A un costado? ¿Atrás, tal vez? Intentaste adivinar y pesar de que la iluminación era buena no lo lograste ya que el reflejo del chico parecía ir caminando.

\- Es-esto no es divertido - Advertiste con aires de molestia.  
Sólo te miró, parecía estar disfrutando verte confundida, después de todo tampoco había aclarado el motivo por el cual te dijo que quería verte.

Te quedaste quieta a la mitad del cuarto, a la expectativa. Volteabas a ver cada uno de los reflejos que se emitían a través de cada espejo hasta que el pequeño chico sacó una libreta y una pluma de quien sabe donde. Pareció que te lo estaba mostrando.

Leer su letra era muy dificíl, no era pequeña, no tenía mala ortografía, sólo estaba muy distanciado...

"Tú..."

\- Yo ... - leíste en voz alta. Él dio vuela a la hoja y siguió escribiendo.

" ¿Quieres... "

\- Quiero ... - El chico repitió la acción. No te diste cuenta que él parecía estar cada vez más cerca.

" ... Salir conmigo?"

\- Armin yo ... - Te quedaste a media frase cuando sentiste su mano en tu nuca aferrandote a él.

Lo abrazaste sin cambiar de posición, acomodando tu cabeza en su pecho.

\- Sí, quiero salir contigo. - Y él terminó de envolverte suavemente en sus brazos tomándote por la cintura.

Te sostuvo de nuevo por la mano y te guió a la salida, ya todos estaban allí impacientes.

\- ¿Y esas flores? - Sonrió Christa mientras te abrazaba el rubio, Apenas lo iban notando.  
\- (T/n) accedió a salir conmigo. - Respondió él, mientras por los hombros te acercaba para darte un tierno beso en los labios.

Su sabor te encantaba, su piel era suave y besaba bien, además de que tenía buen físico, por donde fuera que lo vieras él era perfecto, sí te preguntaran por algún defecto tal vez referirías su estatura, ya que era un poco más alto que tú, casi nada.

\- ¡Debemos celebrar! - Grito Sasha quién sostenía en su mano un par de botellas. ¿De dónde saca tanto alcohol?  
\- No es mala idea. - Respondió tu ahora novio. Claro todos estaban de acuerdo.

Se reunieron en donde la primera vez e hicieron nuevamente una fogata, todos coreaban algunas canciones y asaban un par de botanas mientras bebían un poco y bailaban.

Había antorchas clavadas en la orilla de la playa, estaban decoradas con series luminosas y el clima a pesar de que era noche era particularmente agradable. O así lo sentías tú.

\- (T/n) ¿Qué pasa? - Armin y tú estaban sentados en la arena tomados por las manos observando a los demás como disfrutaban el ambiente. No es que ustedes no lo hicieran, sólo querían quedarse ahí el uno al lado del otro, no importaba que no estuvieran haciendo más nada.

Recargaste tu mano en su pecho sin decir nada y lo hiciste postrarse sobre la misma arena, él se acomodó ahí, puso su brazo debajo de su cabeza y volteó a ver el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas. Te jaló y te acomodaste junto a él imitando su posición.

\- Mira, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo - levantó su dedo y señaló lo que te explicaba.

"Después de esto, quisiera poder volverte a ver."...

Pediste y te acercaste a sus labios para dejarlos atrapados en los tuyos.

Quedaban escasamente 3 días de vacaciones..


	7. Chapter 7

"Demos mañana un paseo" te dijo sosteniendo tus manos entre las suyas en la puerta, afuera de tu habitación. Su rostro expresaba emoción, sus mejillas con su habitual tono carmín, su sonrisa que te cautivaba y la calidez con la cuál empezabas a encariñarte se hicieron presentes. Jaló su mano con la tuya a sus labios y besó su dorso, sentiste un cosquilleo al contacto y moviste la cabeza de arriba a abajo lentamente accediendo sin dejar de mirarlo ...

Recordaste que ese día tenían una cita, estabas recargada en el lavabo del baño con ambas manos, observándote en el espejo. No sabías que ponerte, no sabías a dónde ir, mordías tu labio inferior a causa de los nervios y tu cabello como de costumbre, hecho un desastre.

Sasha estaba en su cama, déjaste la puerta del baño entre abierta y desde la posición en la que estaba podía verte perfectamente.

-¿Nervios? - Musitó mientras te miraba donde se encontraba recostada boca abajo con los codos clavados en el colchón y sus manos se tomaban por debajo de su barbilla.  
\- No sé que ponerme. - Es verdad, después de todo no llevabas la gran cosa en tu maleta.  
Tu amiga se ofreció a ayudar a encontrar algo para ti, se acercó a donde estaba tu ropa guardada y te paraste junto a ella.

Estaba agachada sacando prenda por prenda y su cara parecía estar espantada.

\- Sólo falta que de aquí me salga un monstruo - Dijo para así sacar la última prenda y dejar la maleta vacía, cubrías tu rostro con las manos. - Si vas desnuda creo que te verías mejor - Expresó con un tono burlón "Ya se había tardado."

Se levantó de donde estaba para dar unos pasos. Entre su cama y la pared de la puerta, estaba su maleta; La subió a su cama, la mirabas atenta, pues no mencionaba palabra alguna. La abrió y con cuidado dio inició a sacar su ropa doblada para irla colocando sobre las sábanas. Desdobló un vestido de color celeste, un tono muy pastel, de tirantes y la falta tenía una caída amplia.

\- Te prestaré éste - Dijo acercándolo a ti mientras lo tomaba de los tirantes.  
\- Yo no uso vestidos - Murmuraste al mismo tiempo que lo tomabas para analizarlo.  
\- No hay algo mejor, aceptalo. - Se giró y salió por la puerta.

Te sentaste en su cama, dejaste el vestido en la orilla y te duchaste.

\- Sólo será por hoy - Te diste ánimos a ti misma. *xx*

Acordaron verse en una banca cerca del parque que se encontraba a 5 minutos de donde te hospedabas.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y un calor recorría libremente por tu cuerpo, estabas sentada, tu espalda no estaba recargada y tus manos un poco temblorosas se aferraban a tus rodillas jugando con la falda del vestido que tenias puesto, tu novio no llegaba, tu mirada estaba fija al suelo y cada vez que alguien pasaba por donde te encontrabas sentías más nervios, sabías que él llegaría en cualquier momento y el estomago se te revolvía de tan sólo pensarlo.

No queriendo veías los pies de las personas que pasaban por ahí, algunos iban de tenis, otros con zapatos e incluso pasaban chicas con sandalias, pasaban solos, otros en parejas y hasta en grupos, pero ninguno se detuvo en donde estabas.

Miraste la hora en el celular. "3:07 pm" ¿Apenas?

Cruzaste las piernas y colocaste ambos brazos extendidos a los lados en el respaldo de la banca recargando tu cabeza hacia atrás y cerraste los ojos, tanto sol te lastimaría la vista. Se nubló un poco, lo cual te hizó volver y abrir los ojos.

El chico rubio estaba a tus espaldas, detrás de la banca inclinado hacia a ti, su rostro estaba encima del tuyo y su cabello te picaba las mejillas. Besó tu boca dando una ligera mordida a tu labio superior mientras tomaba con firmeza tu rostro.

\- Disculpa ¿Llegaste hace mucho? - Se acercó hasta estar de pie enfrente tuyo. Ofreció su mano para que te levantaras.  
\- N-no - La tomaste, y a pesar de que era verdad que no tenías mucho tiempo esperando, para ti fue una eternidad.

Al ponerte de pie acomodaste un poco tu vestido, lo estiraste porque creías que era muy corto; cosa que fue inútil pues la falda volvía a su lugar.

\- Déjalo así, me gusta - Expresó suavemente, observando con gracia la torpe actitud de tu parte.  
\- Está muy corto. - Respondiste rápido y seguiste bajando la falda. - Quiero ver tus piernas ¿Puedo? - Dijo prestando atención en dirección a tus rodillas.

Le ofreciste una mirada y él te abrazó por la cintura, se acomodó detrás de ti, dieron así unos cuantos pasos hasta que sentiste algo rozar tu trasero. Tenían "algo" pendiente, pero él parecía haberlo olvidado, desde aquella noche no te había ni siquiera insinuado nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? - Te tomó de la mano y te miró al mismo tiempo que seguían caminando.  
\- Vayamos por un helado - Tenías calor y justo iban pasando una heladería.

Compartieron un cono y entraron a cada tienda que se puso frente a ustedes, no compraron la gran cosa pero pudiste notar que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Estaba cayendo la noche, las luces y demás iluminacion del lugar poco a poco cobraba vida y tu lo llevabas al muelle que visitaste unos cuantos días antes.

Algunas chicas volteaban a ver al rubio, cosa que te hacía sentir un poco extraña; él no tardó en darse cuenta. Se detuvo en medio de toda la gente que iba pasando y te abrazó, tomó tu mano por la muñeca y comenzó a besarte. El beso poco a poco se iba tornando más apasionado y fue en ese momento que puso tu mano sobre su cadera y la bajo despacio hasta llegar a su trasero, decir que estaba en forma se quedaba corto para describir lo que realmente era.

Intentaste regresar la mano a su posición original pero su amarre era fuerte, su otra mano estaba en tu espalda media sosteniendote firme, la decepción de las demás chicas se hizo presente.

\- No les des importancia, estoy sólo contigo. - Y ofreció una de esas bellas sonrisas.

No sabías que decir, tomando su tiempo se separó de tus labios y siguió caminando contigo hasta llegar al filo del muelle.

Un algodón de azúcar estaba siendo compartido por ustedes. La vista era preciosa y el clima era tranquilo. Tomaron con calma el poder apreciarlo, querías que ese momento fuera un poco más largo, querías pasar un poco más a su lado antes de decirle "Adiós."

Por un pequeño instante te sentiste decaída, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para expresarlo, después hablarían de eso.

Se acercó un poco más a tu cuerpo y con sus dedos colocó tu cabello detrás de tu oreja y dio un beso en ella. Regaló una flor blanca recién cortada a tu cabellera.

\- Quiero comentarte algo. - Expresó con seriedad en su voz sin retirar su mano de tu cuerpo.  
\- Te escucho - Susurraste despacio.  
\- ¿Sabes que pasará en 2 días? - El tema que no querías tocar se hacía presente. - (T/n) Yo te quiero...


	8. Chapter 8

\- (T/n) , Yo te quiero y deseo que una vez que ya estemos en casa sigamos en contacto, quiero que nos sigamos viendo. - Prosigió con su seriedad mientras tomaba tu rostro en sus manos y recargaba su frente en la tuya sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos.  
\- S-Sí, Tambien te quiero... Armin. -Sin soltarte, besó tiernamente tu mejilla. Tus pies estaban cruzados y tus manos se aferraban a su pecho. No sabías que más hacer, te sentías bien a su lado e intercambiar esas palabras de amor con él te hacía creer que tal vez sí iban a poder seguirse viendo, a pesar de no estar segura de los detalles quisiste confiar en lo que dijo. A la mañana siguiente pasaría a buscarte a tu habitación para estar todo el día contigo.

*xx*

Disfrutarían el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, así llegaron a la orilla de la playa y se sentaron sobre la arena. El calor estaba a todo lo que daba y el clima era soleado. Metieron sus pies en el agua. La marea poco a poco subía y ustedes no lo notaban pues estaban distraídos platicando de sus metas para el futuro y de que era lo que buscaban en la vida, cosas típicas.

Una brusca ola llegó a donde estaban, no reaccionaron a tiempo así que quedaron empapados, Armin alcanzó a lanzarse sobre ti para cubrirte pero eso no te salvó. La fuerza del agua los derribó, quedaste debajo del rubio, él estaba demasiado cerca de ti . Sus cuerpos estaban mojados y por un momento se miraron a los ojos, movió su vista a tus labios para después besarlos.

Respondiste con rapidez, su lengua entró en tu boca recorriendo cada parte de ella, la palma de su mano se sostuvo en tu cadera y lentamente se metió por debajo de tu blusa llegando hasta las costillas; su mano era grande y tu piel se erizaba dejando un rastro de escalofríos por donde la iba pasando.

El beso se tornó más apasionado, poco a poco levántaste las manos hasta llegar a su espalda y lo atrajiste a tu cuerpo. Su peso cayó sobre ti.

Una presión se ejercía en las profundidades de tu ser, tus manos la pusiste en su camiseta y la apretaste con fuerza. Se separó de tus labios y se levantó de encima de tu cuerpo.

\- Vamos a que te cambies, te podrías enfermar.- Se terminó de poner de pie y con su ayuda hiciste lo mismo.

Caminaron hasta tu cuarto, se hicieron presentes algunas corrientes de aire; tal vez ya estaban, pero como estaban mojados apenas lo notabas, eso hacía que la ropa se entallara más a tu cuerpo. Te dio la ligera impresión de ver al rubio lamer sus labios.

Abriste la puerta para invitarlo a pasar cosa que él no quería hacer.

\- N-no g-gracias, S-Sasha se enojara p-porque estoy mojado, puedo es-estropear algunas d-de sus cosas - "Eso no tiene sentido" alzaste una ceja.  
\- Ella no está, anda, entra. - Lo jalaste contigo. Querías admirar ese cuerpo mojado.  
\- Y-yo n-no... ¡Achú! - Sobó su nariz con su dedo.  
\- El que enfermara eres tú. Entra y date un baño. -Dijiste esto último sin pensar.

Resignado aceptó y entró, cerraste la puerta detrás de él y te dirigiste al baño. Sacaste un par de toallas y las entregaste mientras le pedías que se diera prisa, el chico estaba de pie en el mismo lugar observando con delicada atención cada uno de tus movimientos aceptando lo que le diste.

Te paseabas con prisa de un lado a otro buscando lo que necesitabas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Te detuviste a mitad la habitación con ropa seca en tus manos y te acercaste nuevamente a él al ver que no respondía.

\- (T/n) - Se sonrojó y sonrió con nerviosismo, dejo de verte y volteó a ver al piso. - Yo, no podré contenerme por mucho. ¿Sabes?.  
Ladeaste tu cabeza mirando sus reacciones, comprendiste a lo que se refería. Sonreiste dirigiendo la mirada a donde él volteaba y lo tomaste por las manos así dejando caer lo que llevabas.

\- Entonces no te contengas.- Pediste con un hilo de voz.  
Soltó tus manos y te abrazó tomándote por lacadera. Te hizo levantar los brazos para sacarte la blusa, su vista se paseaba por tu abdomen.

Se detuvo a observarte bien mientras tomando su tiempo se despojaba de su camiseta, un rubor subía a tus mejillas y comenzaste a temblar.

Te quedaste de pie a una corta distancia de su cuerpo y después de una breve pausa acercó sus manos a tu cintura, poco a poco llegó a tu espalda, al broche de tu sostén para así deshacerse de el.

Se aferró a tu cuerpo, arqueaste la espalda para atrás y él comenzó a pasar con suavidad la punta de su lengua desde la parte baja de tu cuello hasta que llegó a tu oido, la introdujo. Sostuvo tu rostro con una mano mientras la otra apretaba con fuerza tu trasero.

\- Mghh - Gruñiste, tus uñas se encajaban superficialmente en la espalda del rubio.

Se separó de ti y te posicionó delante suyo. Comenzó a besarte mientras avanzaban, caminaban lento. Pasaron por la cama de Sasha hasta que llegaron al tocador, te hizo ponerte frente al espejo; te apoyaste con ambas manos, tu mirada se posó en el mueble, había cremas y algunas lociones corporales.

\- Voltea. - Te dijo tomando tu menton haciendote mirar el espejo. Su mano permanecio ahí.  
Tu cara estaba roja, veías como uno de tus pechos se deformaba en su otra mano, él sudaba, mordía su labio inferior y su vista estaba fija en tu espalda, en su pelvis que chocaba tortuosamente en tu trasero.

Te tomó por los hombros y te volteó. Te hizo apoyarte en el tocador para dejarte levemente sentada. Tu espalda quedó recargada sobre el frío espejo haciendote erizar la piel un poco más, tus manos estaban a los costados y las piernas mediamente flexionadas rodeaban su cadera.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de tus piernas hasta que sus manos llegaron nuevamente a tu espalda, al inicio del pantalón. Tiró despacio de el hasta que lo pudo despojar de tus piernas.

Separó tus rodillas y se posicionó entre ellas. Aflojó su cinturon y desabotonó su pantalón para dejarlo caer a la mitad de sus muslos.

Su mano te hizo poner una pierna en su hombro y con la otra se apoyaba sobre tu abdomen. Ejerció presión sobre ti, sentías su firme erección entre tus piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Una y otra vez lo repitió, seguía un ritmo suave pero constante, mordía uno de sus temblorosos labios con crueldad mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos.

Levantaste las manos y te enderezaste, él se detuvo. Poco a poco zafó sus piernas por completo de su pantalón y comenzó a besarte, sus bocas comenzaban a pelear por dominar la una a la otra, mordías sus labios para después él succionar tu lengua.

Te cargó hasta llevarte a tu cama, con suavidad te depositó en ella, dejaba besos por todo tu cuerpo y sus manos te tocaban al mismo tiempo que se iba hincando. Llegó hasta tu entrepierna y dejó un pequeño beso sobre la tela que estaba humedecida y no por el incidente de las olas.

\- ¿Es-Estás segura? - Preguntó desde donde estaba con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos entre abiertos.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿Es-Estás segura? - Preguntó desde donde estaba con el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos entre abiertos.

Levantaste un poco tu torso, lo suficiente para verlo y te mantuviste en los antebrazos, verlo en esa posición te llenaba de deseo. A pesar de que con nadie habías hecho algo parecido estabas segura de quererlo.

\- Sí - Te alcanzó su mano para hacerte volver a tu posición original.

Tomó tus tobillos haciéndote flexionar las piernas y poner los pies en el borde de la cama. Acercó un dedo y recorrió de arriba a abajo tu ropa interior delineándola, ante el contacto tus piernas se juntaron de golpe.

\- Si las cierras no podré hacerlo. - Se quejó con una dulce voz aterciopelada.

Acto seguido tomó tus rodillas y las abrió considerablemente dejando sus brazos por debajo de tus piernas. Se acercó nuevamente a tu íntimidad e hizo a un lado la estorbosa prenda sin quitarla.

Su respiración cálida chocaba en tu cuerpo, esa sensación se quedó atrapada en ti. Sus labios fueron arrastrados desde tus rodillas hasta la parte interna de tus muslos dejando un húmedo camino.

Llegó a tu cavidad y soltó un mojado y rápido beso. No pudiste evitar retorcerte un poco.

\- Mmgh, A-Armin. - Sus manos te tomaron por la cadera para hacer que te quedaras quieta.

\- N-no t-te muevas.- Su respiración era pesada.

Sin más lo hizo, su lengua te tocó y lo único que pudiste hacer fue jalar aire entrecortadamente. Recorría con paciencia cada parte de tus músculos.

\- Aaghm A-Arm...

No pudiste terminar de hablar, su lengua se había adentrado por completo en ti, estaba caliente y el contraste que hacía con su respiración era simplemente lo mejor.

Sentías una ligera molestia, no era precisamente dolor porque en su mayoría lo estabas disfrutando, sentías un líquido caliente escurrir por en medio de tu trasero. Armin lamía mientras superficialmente como si se tratara de una golosina y clavaba los dedos en tus piernas.

Tu respiración cada vez se agitaba más, tus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y tu cuerpo se estremecía poco a poco. Estabas llegando al límite.

El rubio se separó de golpe, se levantó y sosteniendose en sus manos sobre el colchón sin subirse a la cama, juntó su mejilla a la tuya.

\- ¿Es ... Suficiente? - Susurró a tu oido.  
\- S-sí - Tomaste tus manos detrás de tu cuello y lo hiciste verte a la cara.

Lo besaste, sus labios estaban mojados y tenían un particular sabor ácido. Moviste tus manos a su espalda baja y lo hiciste recargarse sobre ti. Abriste un poco más tus piernas, las doblaste y con ellas lo rodeaste.

Puso un brazo por debajo de tu cuello y el otro tomó tu pierna por debajo, embestía contra ti con ligereza.

Tomaste su boxer por el resorte y comenzaste a bajarlo, él se quedó quieto.

\- (T/n) ... - El chico estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más.

Se alejó un poco para terminar de bajar su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la tuya. Dirigió su mano a tu boca, hizo que la abrieras e introdujo un par de dedos que presionaban sobre tu lengua.

Estando lo suficientemente mojados los acercó a tu entrada y ejerció presión sobre ella, sus dedos entraron hasta el primer nudillo, entraban y salían, tu cuerpo se tensaba y sudabas.

¿Te estaba queriendo torturar? Retiró sus dedos los cuales estaban empapados y los lamió mientras volteaba a verte.

Se acercó de nuevo a tu entrepierna y sostuvo su erección en la mano, despacio la restregó en ti, era suave, húmeda y cálida.

Intentaste relajarte pero eso era demasiado, lo hizo hasta que lo jalaste por los brazos para que cayera encima de ti.

Su mirada sostuvo la tuya, su rostro estaba enmarcado por pequeñas gotas de sudor que bailaban sin control y se perdían a lo largo de su espalda.

Alzaste la mano hasta que llegó a su cabello, tomaste un mechón para enredarlo entre tus dedos y sin dejar de mirarte enlazó tu mano a la suya haciendola bajar hasta el colchón y la mantuvo en su amarre no sin antes darle un beso. Su otra mano estaba por debajo de tu espalda.

Se acomodó poco a poco hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de tu cavidad y empujó su pelvis. Cerraste los ojos, más bien los apretaste y tu cuerpo se tensó.

Podías sentirlo, estaba entrando poco a poco en ti, se estaba introduciendo en tu cuerpo. Tu respiración se agitaba, tus latidos estaban descontrolados y apretaste su mano.

\- (T/..n) aagh.. (T/N) - Musitó.

Abriste los ojos y lo miraste, sus labios temblaban mientras mordía uno de ellos para intentar que no se moviera de su lugar, sus ojos estaban cerrados casi por completo y su cara estaba roja. Detuvo todo movimiento.

\- ¿A-Armin? - Alcanzaste a murmurar. - Ammghn. - Ahogaste un grito al sentir que en un sólo movimiento arremetió en ti.

\- D-u-ele. - Todos tus nervios estaban de punta, alerta, madando esa información a recorrer desde tus pies hasta tu cabeza.  
\- ¿M-me de-tengo?- Preguntó esto último al mismo tiempo que se terminaba de adentrar.  
Empujaste su cadera con tus manos incitándolo a seguir sus movimientos. Era un dulce dolor.

\- N-no. - Se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse.

Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, él acariciaba con un poco de brusquedad tu torso, tu espalda, pasaba por tu pecho y se detenía en tu abdomen para después perder la cuenta y volver a comenzar. Tus manos se aferraban a su espalda arañando con consideración, ahí las dejaste hasta que él comenzó a moverse más rápido. El dolor pasó.

Su cuerpo llenaba el tuyo de una forma por completo satisfactoria . Sentías como tu cavidad palpitaba.

En cada estocada podías oirlo gruñir con dificultad, eso te hacía estremecer más.

Se movía despacio, entraba para después volver a salir. Una vez que te acostumbraste a él con tus manos en su cadera intentabas ayudarlo a alcanzar una profundidad mayor.

Salió por completo de ti y se subió a la cama contigo, se acomodó debajo de tu cuerpo y te puso frente a él.

Tus piernas dobladas estaban alrededor de las suyas, poco a poco te fuiste posicionando hasta que entró en tu cuerpo, su mano jalaba con suavidad tu cabello y su otra mano tocaba tu trasero.

\- Aghmn Ar-Armin. - Pusiste tus manos sobre tus tobillos y te arqueaste hacia atras.  
\- (T/n) mmghn - Repetía una y otra vez.

Tu cuerpo se deslizaba de arriba a abajo con fuerza, tus piernas temblaban y sus manos te ayudaban a aumentar la velocidad mientras la habitación resonaba por el ruido de la respiración dificultosa de ambos.

Estaban perdidos en un vaivén de caderas, sus alientos rozaban por casualidad en cada beso proporcionado con pasión, no podían separarse del todo pues un delicado hilo de saliva los terminaba conectando.

La piel de tu cuello se erizaba al contacto con su respiración, estabas sentada sobre él, quien con suavidad, te estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Te recostaste y él hizo lo mismo sobre ti tomando tu cintura mientras besaba cada rincón de tu pecho.

\- M-más. - Estabas fuera de ti, sólo querías sentir con total libertad su cuerpo, querías verte envuelta por él. - Oh, (T/n) ... - Susurraba mientras seguía con sus movimientos.

Te estremecías más y su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse tembloroso. "Está cerca."

Identificaste la sensación que se apoderaba de tu vientre bajo. Tu novio te miró, te agarrabas de sus hombros. Sin decir palabra alguna se besaron para que de esa forma ambos alcanzaran a explotar en sus límites.

Su voz ronca susurraba tu nombre en tu oido mientras su mejilla permanecía sobre la tuya, sus manos estaban encajadas en tu cadera y tus piernas estaban enredadas entre las de él.

Fuiste impregnada de un fluido cálido, podías sentir como se regaba por tu interior, un escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo erizando tu piel y tus músculos se contraían alrededor de su erección.

Un grito ronco salió de su garganta, no reaccionabas, estabas ida en esas reacciones que presentabas. Poco a poco la respiración agitada que se apoderó de ustedes desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Soltaste sus hombros y dejaste caer tus manos a los lados de tu rostro, él besó tus palmas y salió despacio de tu cuerpo. Se recostó junto a ti y te abrazó al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso perderse entre tus cabellos.

\- Gracias (T/n). Disculpa si fui muy brusco, espero no haberte lastimado. - Su voz reflejaba un toque de ternura y preocupación.  
\- Nada de eso, no te preocupes. - Te acomodaste un poco más y te aferraste a su pecho para quedarte dormida entre sus brazos que rodeaban los tuyos hasta llegar a tus manos para tomarlas.

*xx*

Una llamada entrante a tu celular te hizo despertar, él parecía estar dormido así que con toda la delicadeza que pudiste te acercaste al mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y te estiraste para alcanzarlo. Ya que te dolía el cuerpo no pudiste tomarlo a tiempo, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Tenías un texto de Sasha diciendo que esa noche no llegaría, que no la esperaras.

Intentaste volverte a acomodar pero el chico estaba despierto, sólo te quedaste sobre tu costado viendolo.


	10. Chapter 10

Intentaste volverte a acomodar pero el chico estaba despierto, te quedaste sobre tu costado viendolo.

Sentías como si estuviesen diciendo mil cosas con tan sólo la mirada, sonrió y tomó las sábanas para cubrirte.

\- Quizá ya sea hora de irme.- Dijo intentando sentarse pero tu mano se aferró a su brazo evitando su acción.  
\- ¿Podrías ... - tragaste duro - quedarte esta noche?. - Aguantaste la respiración un segundo.  
\- Sí - Volteó a donde estabas sin preguntar nada y una vez más te abrazó, pero ésta sería por toda la noche.

*xx*

Abriste los ojos despacio y te sorprendió lo que tenías a un lado; se trataba de un chico de piel blanca cuyo cabello estaba desordenado esparcido por todo su rostro, su brazo doblado hacía quedar su mano sobre su frente y el otro se aferraba a tu espalda.

"Hasta dormido es lindo" reiste por lo bajo. Decidiste admirarlo un rato más en lo que él despertaba, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Estiró su cuerpo llevando el tuyo consigo y abrió los ojos.

\- Buenos días.- Te ofreció un abrazó y te sujetaste a el.

Decidieron tomar juntos una ducha, a decir verdad no hablaron mucho, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran incómodos o que hubiera una mala atmósfera, más bien las palabras no eran necesarias.

Levantó su ropa del suelo, ya estaba seca. Te vestiste y él se marchó a su habitación a hacer sus maletas, la hora de partir se acercaba.

Dijo que pasaría por ti para ir al aeropuerto, así que tendrías un poco de tiempo para prepararte y poder hacer frente a una despedida. Se supone que se volverían a ver "¿Despedida?" tu mente repasaba eso una y otra vez, no tenías un buen presentimiento.

Pasado un rato Sasha regresó, estaba callada y sólo se limitó a hacer lo que tú en ese momento, decidiste no cuestionar porque pasabas por la misma situación.

Sólo te faltaba recoger la ropa del día anterior, ésta se encontraba en el piso. Te agachaste a levantarla y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí esparcida te vino a la mente. Reiste un poco nostalgica y tu amiga que estaba del otro lado de la habitación te miró, ambas suspiraron sin dejar sus asuntos.

El chico pasó a la hora acordada, llevaba sus maletas, esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa al reconocerla y se ofreció a llevar la tuya que era pequeña, así que no había necesidad. Te dolía abandonar aquél lugar, estabas dejando algo de mucho valor, algo que jamás podrías recuperar, pero sabías que lo importante te lo llevabas contigo. Ese sentimiento jamás lo borraría nadie.

Caminaron a su destino mientras sostenían una plática floja, intentaba disimularlo pero muy dentro de ti sabías lo que él pensaba. Tenían que ser realistas, tal vez esa era la última vez que se verían. Jamás hablaron de cosas tan personales como en donde se encontraban sus domicilios o a que universidad querían ingresar, lo único que tenían para poder localizar el uno al otro era el número del móvil.

Llegaron 2 horas antes del vuelo como se pedía y ustedes estaban esperando sentados en las filas de sillas que se encontraban detrás de la recepción.

Permanecían abrazados tomados de las manos, los demás intercambiaban las fotos tomadas y algunas anécdotas para recordar.

"Pasajeros del vuelo Número 163 programado para las 15:45 hrs ... "

Una voz femenina anunciaba por los altosparlantes que el vuelo asignado al chico había sido adelantado para partir dentro de 20 minutos.

Una fría sensación recorrió tu espina dorsal, moviste los labios intentando decir algo pero el nudo que en tu garganta se formó lo impidió, te congelaste, se suponía que faltaba alrededor de una hora y de la nada te lo cambiaron todo.

Pasó su brazo al lado de tu cuello y te atrajo hacia él para dar un beso en tu cabello. Te tomó por los hombros y te aferró a su pecho, tus labios temblaban y sentías tus ojos humedecer.

Detuvó tu temblar juntando sus labios en muy tierno beso, su usual sabor se tornó un poco salado debido a las lágrimas que se entrometían en tu rostro, sin dejar tus labios las secó con los pulgares.

\- (T/n) no llores, no estamos diciendo "adiós", prometo llamarte todos los días e ir a verte mínimo cada fin de semana ¿Sí? - Intentó consolarte con su temblorosa voz, cosa que claro, no logró. Sólo pudiste asentir.  
Se levantó y dió un último beso a tu frente. Tomó sus cosas y caminó despacio al lado de Eren, te quedaste sentada en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable volteó y te dedicó una media sonrisa, levantó su brazo y sacudió su mano en señal de despedida, una vez hecho esto retomó su camino.

Estabas agobiada, había muchas cosas que querías decirle, deseabas irte con él a pesar de no conocerlo desde hace mucho, querías siquiera poder recordar el tono de su voz llamando tu nombre.

Te paraste y corriste entre la gente que pasaba chocando así, con la gran mayoría, tus latidos de nuevo se encontraban descontrolados a causa de él, aunque en esta ocasión era por un motivo diferente por completo. Era lo opuesto.

Lo alcanzaste antes de que entregara su boleto a la chica encargada y rodeaste su torso con tus brazos mientras aquel molesto nudo de tu garganta se iba soltando.

\- ¡Quiero poder volver a verte después de esto! - Pudiste gritarlo al fin.  
Él puso sus manos sobre las tuyas y las acarició con sus dedos. Agachó su cabeza y su cuerpo tembló, se giró para verte de frente.

\- Te prometo que seguiremos juntos. - Tomó tu rostro con ambas manos y te besó con desesperación.  
\- Armin - no podías callarlo, querías decirlo. - Te Quiero.  
\- (T/n) - Hizó una breve pausa mientras la encargada y Eren lo apresuraban - Yo Te Amo.

Acarició tus mejillas y se alejó nuevamente, analizabas sus palabras hasta que reaccionaste al verlo perderse entre aquel largo pasillo.

Regresaste a las sillas en donde estaban sentados, Sasha cuidaba de tus cosas y te pidió extender tus manos mientras te secabas las lágrimas que escapaban de tus ojos.

\- Ten - Dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa de su chaqueta y te lo entregaba.  
\- Esto no es mío - Alzaste una ceja al mismo tiempo que la veias confundida.  
\- ¿No? - Preguntó, pero no parecía estar muy interesada.

Encendiste el celular y lo primero que viste fue una foto tuya y de tu novio besando tu frente, lo recuerdas, fue en la playa. El primer beso que se dieron.

Respiraste lo mas hondo posible y lo guardaste. Unos momentos después tomaste tu vuelo a sabiendas que ya era definitivo... Nunca más lo volverías a ver. Te dolía el pecho de tan sólo pensarlo, pero sabías que eso pasaría; sin más opciones y después de mucho tiempo lo aceptaste sin renegar.

*xx*

Eso pasó hace más o menos 5 años.


	11. Chapter 11

Estiraste torpemente tu mano palpando todo lo que se encontraba en el mueble al lado de tu cama para llegar al reloj despertador y apagarlo, el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la alfombra te hizo despertar de una vez por todas y asomaste un poco la mirada por el borde de la cama hasta ver de que se trataba.

\- Ah, sólo era esto. - Bajaste los brazos para levantarlo.  
Se trataba de una fotografía, la conservabas en un porta retratos; te gustaba mucho, los bordes eran color azul pastel y estaba impregnado de arenilla la cual solías repasar con tus dedos. Después de todo lo habías comprado en un muelle, así que tenía que hacer alusión a ello.

Saliste de tu departamento y te dirigiste a tu oficina, conducías con calma por las amplias avenidas de siempre, pasabas por Sasha ya que trabajaban para la misma empresa y ella como de costumbre ofrecía café para ti. Lo aceptabas y platicaban de cosas del trabajo hasta llegar.

Te gustaba lo que hacías así que valorabas el tiempo que le dedicabas, tenías un buen puesto y no te podías quejar.

\- Ya están listos los documentos que pediste para la junta de hoy. - Dijo Sasha dejándolos en tu escritorio.  
\- Gracias, quiero escuchar que es lo que tienen para darnos. - Tomaste los papeles para darles una última leída.  
\- ¿Te he dicho que eres una caza ascensos? - Dijo tu amiga al mismo tiempo que reía y salía por la puerta.  
\- Sí, lo has hecho. - Respondiste estando sola.

Esa tarde tendrían una reunión para decidir el rumbo de la asociación que se había formado con la compañía que se dedicaba al mismo rubro comercial que se encontraba casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

El resto de la tarde fue lento, todo marchó como debía e irían a celebrarlo ya que los resultados fueron buenos.

Se encontraban en un bar festejando; bebían, reían y platicaban, fue entonces cuando lo viste. Un chico alto que vestía un traje negro, rubio, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Ciertamente te recordaba a alguien o ¿acaso ya estabas muy tomada? él iba entrando con un par de chicos más "No puede ser, él no era tan alto" pensaste intentando desechar esos pensamientos que según tú no te llevarían a ningún lado, agitaste la mano cerca de tu cara como si se tratara de alejar algún insecto volador y regresaste la atención a tu copa; Jugabas moviendo de un lado a otro la sombrilla decorativa de ésta hasta que decidiste ir al tocador.

Te ibas sosteniendo de las paredes hasta que entraste al baño, cerraste una de las múltiples puertas y escuchaste voces afuera, lo normal. ¿Normal? Eran voces de hombre ¡Entraste al baño equivocado! Tu cara ardía y morías por la pena. Por suerte las puertas llegaban al piso así que con eso nadie notaría tu particular atuendo de mujer. Esperaste unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad y las voces se habían esfumado, tus piernas estaban adormecidas pero debías actuar rápido. Acomodaste tu ropa y abriste la puerta para salir, una vez fuera te quedaste sosteniendo la perilla tratando de cerrarla con el menor ruido posible, era gracioso, te sentías como si estuvieses llegando tarde a casa después de una noche de fiesta.

\- ¿Uh? - Una voz aterciopelada se quejó.

Apretaste los ojos como si con eso trataras de esconderte y encogiste los hombros, tu cuerpo se tensó. Abriste despacio tu ojo izquierdo y volteaste a ver al dueño de esa voz

Parecía que alguien te había tirado un balde de agua fría en un día helado. Lo veías con los ojos bien abiertos a través del reflejo del amplio espejo que estaba sobre los lavabos y él te veía con la misma expresión mientras ponía en orden su corbata.

\- P-perdón, confundí los baños y ... - moviste uno de tus dedos señalando las paredes, debías decir algo, aunque a decir verdad tenías una expresión de tonta que nada en ese momento la cambiaría - ... por equivocación terminé aquí. Me retiro.

El chico rubio te miraba con atención, parecía que le causaba gracia verte actuando así, cosa que lejos de molestarte te avergonzaba de una manera conocida. Terminaste de voltear tu cuerpo y caminaste a la salida.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? - Se acercó y te tomó por la muñeca impidiendo que siguieras tu camino.  
\- No puedes ser él. - Respondiste estupefacta y moviste tu cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro con rapidez.

\- (T/n) te busqué por todas partes. - Acto seguido te sostuvo entre sus brazos. "Su olor no ha cambiado."

No tenías ni la más mínima idea de que hacer; tu mente estaba en blanco así que sólo respondiste su abrazo. "Está más alto." Pensaste distraída, no estabas prestando atención a lo que él te decía, sólo notaste que hablaba de algún celular que perdió.

\- La línea la bloquearon, no pude recuperar ningún número para llamar a alguno de tus amigos.- Dijiste inconscientemente. Recargándote en su pecho.  
\- Tal vez debamos ir a otro lado. - Después de todo era un baño y naturalmente hombres buscaban entrar y cuando los vieron ahí huyeron incómodos.

Tomó tu mano "Tan cálida como siempre" y salieron de allí, pasaron por la mesa en la cual estabas antes y Sasha te veía confundida, eso no estaba siendo más claro para ti así que la viste también y tu mano libre la alzaste y encogiste de nuevo tus hombros. Ella asintió, ya se encargaría de tus cosas, era algo que siempre hacían la una con la otra.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y subieron a su auto. Puso sus manos en el volante, se quedó callado y volteó a la ventana que quedaba a su lado, no podías ver que tipo de reacción mantenía su rostro.

\- ¿Qué va mal? - Preguntaste con suavidad al tener miedo a su respuesta, volver a verlo era demasiado bueno; pero han pasado 5 años de la última vez que supiste algo de él, bien podía haberse casado o mínimo salir con alguien más ¿Qué ha sido de él en tanto tiempo? Claro que debía haber cambiado más que su físico, su forma de pensar y actuar no ha de ser la misma, tal vez te superó y sólo le dio gusto verte así que eso explicaría su actitud de hace un rato. - ¿Armin? - Al fin mencionaste su nombre.  
\- ¡Oh (T/n) estoy tan feliz de volverte a encontrar! - Desde su asiento te abrazó. - ¡Te prometo que jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo! - Tomó tus manos entre las suyas y dio ese acostumbrado beso a tu frente. Lo observaste con cuidado "Es más atractivo"  
\- ¿Hablas enserio? - Cuestionaste aliviada al saber de que se trataba.  
\- Seguro, si es que quieres. - Rozó sus labios en los tuyos y te apoderaste de ellos, su lengua y la tuya se mezclaron en un delicado beso "Su sabor no ha cambiado."  
-Sí, quiero. - Te acomodaste sobré sus piernas, quedaron frente a frente mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban empañando poco a poco los vidrios. No importaba que estuviesen en un estacionamiento, en realidad el lugar era lo de menos ...

"Un poco tarde, pero el deseo de aquel verano se cumplió." Pensaste sonriente cuando él tocó tus piernas por debajo de la molesta falta que llevabas puesta.

~Fin.

* * *

Hola queridos readers! bueno con esto llegamos al final. Ya no les pido reviews porque sé que no me dejan así que está bien xD Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
